MGM Grand Garden Arena
"Welcome, DWC fans, to MGM Grand Garden Arena." ―Michael Buffer "Come on, gents. It is this way. ―SpongeBob SquarePants MGM Grand Garden Arena 'was an indoor arena located in the MGM Grand in Paradise, Nevada, USA, and is patterned after New York's Madison Square Garden. The arena has a seating capacity of 16,800 people and is located at 3799 Las Vegas Boulevard South. It said it held most of boxing, concerts and/or mixed martial arts events were held (later, basketball). So the DWC Military Championship Season 4 Grand Finals was held. Also it was near MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park after a post-battle conference to renovate the whole casino for an Oz takeover of much of a Hollywood-themed casino and hotel until July 1, 2055. Notable events held The MGM Grand Garden Arena has held events such as the Billboard Music Awards, the Andre Agassi Grand Slam for Children Benefit, the VH1 Divas Las Vegas shows, and other sporting and special events such as Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) PPV events. From 1996-2000, it hosted wrestling's WCW Halloween Havoc PPV event. The UWF television event Backjack Brawl was held at the venue in 1994. For the last three years it has held the Academy of Country Music Awards (ACMA) in May. On December 6, 2010 it hosted the first ever American Country Awards. Athletic events In 1994, the Las Vegas Dustdevils an indoor soccer team in the Continental Indoor Soccer League played one season in the MGM Grand Garden Arena. The arena also serves as the pre-season home for select Los Angeles Kings home against the Colorado Avalanche known as the Frozen Fury. During the 1990s, the MGM Grand Garden arena served as the site for the WAC women's volleyball tournament. As of December 2011 the MGM Grand Garden Arena has held twenty UFC events starting with (UFC 34, and most recently UFC 141), as well as numerous professional boxing superfights including that of Mike Tyson, Oscar De La Hoya, Floyd Mayweather, Jr. and Manny Pacquiao (all four are contestants of the Boxer Rebellion). On March 13, 2012, it was announced that the Pac-12 Men's Basketball Tournament would take place in Garden Arena from at least 2013-2015. Notable Concerts On November 18, 2001 Britney Spears performed in her first live HBO concert special from the MGM Grand Garden Arena. Jimmy Buffett and the Coral Reefer Band have played at the Arena at least one time a year for the past 9 years. Several of his shows here were the final concerts for his yearly tours. His 2003 concert at the Arena was recorded for a live concert CD. Elton John and Billy Joel played at the Arena for their "Face to Face Tour" on March 25, 1995 on Elton's birthday. In the concert, Ray Cooper performed a 40 minute drum solo which made it the memorable part of the concert. Barbra Streisand christened the arena by performing two concerts on December 31, 1993 and January 1, 1994. At the time, the concerts were her first for paying customers in close to twenty-seven years. The Bee Gees performed the first concert of their "One Night Only Tour" in 1997. The show was released on VHS the following year and was eventually released as a live album. Cher performed twice in 1999, for her highly-successful "Do You Believe? Tour" and later released a VHS, titled ''Live in Concert'. Diana Ross was scheduled to conclude her Return to Love Tour on August 5, 2000, but the show was cancelled. Pearl Jam performed on October 22, 2000, on a night that marked the tenth anniversary of their first show. They subsequently performed at the arena on June 6, 2003 and July 6, 2006. On November 18, 2001, Britney Spears broadcast her concert live on HBO. The concert was part of her Dream Within a Dream Tour. In order for the broadcast to work with the time differences, Spears performed at five o'clock at night. This performance was later released, called Live from Las Vegas. Sarah Brightman filmed The Harem World Tour: Live From Las Vegas, a video recording of her tour inspired by her album Harem. It was recorded live at the arena on March 13, 2004. The Dave Matthews Band played two nights at the Grand Garden Arena on March 23–24, 2007. Both shows were released on June 5, 2007, as part of the DMB Live Trax series, as Live Trax 9. British pop group the Spice Girls announced on June 28, 2007 that the arena would be home to their Las Vegas stop on their Return of the Spice Girls reunion tour. Their concert was then moved to the Mandalay Bay Events Center to accommodate the Ricky Hatton vs. Floyd Mayweather fight. Taylor Swift performed at the Grand Garden during her 2011 Speak Now World Tour. In Call of Mario At DWC, it was held in a military championship tournament number four grand finale and the Pripyatian Empire Army defeated the Austro-Hungarian Army and won the DWC Military Championship Season 4 as SpongeBob gives the champion belt to the winner of the DWC Military Championship Season 4 while Aragon is singing the Pripyatian Empire Anthem at the end of the tournament. It was renamed SpongeBob's Memorial Arena and then renovated for a closure and renovation. Current Status After SpongeBob founded its memorial arena, it was named for a basketball stadium. Category:Music Venues Category:Sports Venues in Las Vegas Valley Category:Boxing Venues Category:Mixed Martial Arts Venues Category:Deadliest Warrior Championship Grand Finals Venue Category:MGM Resorts International Category:Buildings & Structures in Paradise, Nevada Category:Basketball Venues Category:Olympic Boxing Venues Category:Indoor Arenas in USA Category:Television Studios Category:Karate Venues Category:Judo Venues